Drugged
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Lindsay is smart, she's cunning. That much is evident, but what about Steve? What really happened in that tape recording? What actually happened that night between Lindsay and Steve? M for smut. Please read and review.


**Hey there, I have been watching Line of Duty, and have become obsessed with the show. I will be honest, I am surprised by the lack of stories on this show. But, fear not fellow fans, i have intentions to write many stories for you. Starting with this one which, I believe is the first M rated story, starring Steve and Lindsay, and the truth behind that recording. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Line of Duty. **

**Drugged**

_The truth behind the corruption of DS Steve Arnott's undercover investigation into DC Lindsay Denton._

No one was to know. His undercover operation had been discrete. To this day, Lindsay had not known when it had started. When it had originated. She could make an educated guess, but there was no determining it from fact or fiction.

However, she did find out. It was an accident. A complete fluke. Steve had popped off to the loo during one of their late-night talks. A simple text message, from one DC Kate Fleming. "Anything from the undercover yet?" Nothing more. But enough to raise her suspicions.

Lindsay was more than aware of the rules and regulations surrounding undercover operations, especially those regarding sexual relations. She doubted he was really undercover. She hoped to God that he was not. Perhaps it was another case, it was very plausible. AC-12 had hundreds of unsolved cases, why would she be asking about hers?

None the less, to protect herself more than anything, Lindsay needed proof. Something just to tip the scales her way, should her fears be confirmed. She walked over to the kitchen and topped up his glass, just as he returned.

The talking continued, she confided a tearful tale about her mother, her mourning enough to entice him to stay. A part of her felt guilty for exploiting his kind nature, but she had to know. She had to be sure. 2am had passed, and so had their second bottle of wine.

He had drunk too much to drive home, she was aware of that. Hopefully, he would not notice. The drunken swagger of his walk as he once again, disappeared around the corner to the bathroom implied that he would take his time.

This time she hurried. She knew she had it somewhere. Hidden, at the back of her cupboard, was a small vial. A cross between a tranquilliser and sildenafil. Enough to lose his inhibitions, and stimulate him. She hoped that the alcohol would do the rest. She brought out her phone, and turned on the voice recorder, hoping it would be loud enough to capture.

He returned and drank the remainder of his glass, not noticing a difference in taste. She silently breathed a sigh of relief. He offered her another glass. She accepted, feeling the effects herself, but was going to be required for what was coming.

"You know, Steve. You're different. I don't know why you work in AC-12, you're so kind, sweet, caring" She said, he chuckled at her comments

"Thank you" He said, but she carried on.

"No, you're smart, and clever, and you see the best in people. And you're brave. Going against Gates, that took balls. Don't even get me started on your time at counter-terrorism. You are on to be envied, you're brilliant, and honestly… You're not all that bad to look at" She said. She breathed every compliment, getting in closer, closer with every word. She saw him audibly gulp.

His eyes locked with hers, closing his lids slightly as his mouth dropped open. She glanced between his lips and his eyes. Taking the first move, as he seemed reluctant to, she leant in, slowly. He did not move closer, but neither did he pull away. She tilted her head slightly, joining their lips.

Her lips were soft, and moved against his in a rhythm that he only craved more of. His hands traced down her sides, to her waist, as his body became more excited at her touch. Her hands traced his shoulders, up his neck to his hair, running her fingers through the strands.

He broke the kiss, and moved to her neck, suckling, kissing and biting the skin softly. Lindsay moaned lightly at the contact, trying her best to forget about the recorder, to make it as natural as she could. She could not deny that she had missed this kind of attention, and was craving more of his touch.

Her hands reached down his neck again, and pulled off his tie, discarding it on the floor. she stood, pulling him with her. She walked him, phone in hand up the stairs, stopping half way to resume their kiss. She could feel his growing arousal, and felt some sparks of her own.

Upon reaching her room, he placed her carefully on the bed, as she dropped her phone on to the bedside cabinet. Their kissing resumed, and her fingers fumbled with his shirt. After a bit of work, he helped her shrug the material of his shoulders, and to the floor below. His hands went to return the favour, dropping her top to the floor. He pushed her backwards, and traced his mouth down her chest, to her breasts.

"Is this ok?" He asked breathily, as his fingertips looped in her bra strap. Preparing to take it off.

"Yeah" She breathed back. He pulled the material from her body, and brought his lips down on her, pleasuring her.

Her moans only grew as he kissed lower, pulling off her jeans, and rubbing her aching core through her underwear.

"Can I?" He asked. She nodded, and he pulled off her underwear too. His mouth lowered to her dripping core, placing a soft kiss to her inner thighs, before tasting her. Lindsay was no longer able to remain in control of her moans. The recorder now the last thing on her mind.

His fingers and mouth worked in unison, giving her a feeling of euphoria that she had not felt in too long.

She could feel the coil in her stomach unravelling. But she was not ready yet. No, she needed him. She pulled him up to her, tasting herself from his lips, then making quick work of his suit trousers, and underwear. Finally releasing his hardened member.

He groaned low, as she took it in her hand. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he lay back on the bed as her hand moved up and down his hard length. her other hand drifting his his balls, and cupping them in time with her movements.

"Please" He moaned lightly. "Please, Lindsay" He moaned, Eyes closed, biting his lip from pleasure. Then, he said something that shook her. "Please, stop. We can't do this" It was a breathy moan. He made no physical effort to stop her.

She could feel in her hand that he was close. She had reason to doubt that he actually wanted her to stop, as he had not asked her again, and just moaned over and over. Now unable to hold herself back anymore, she straddled him, slipping a condom on him, she lowered herself onto him. Both moaned loudly at the contact as he filled her.

She rocked her hips a few times. Riding his hard length. She was still close from the pleasure he bestowed upon her earlier. It did not take long for her to feel her climax. Based on his breathing, he was not far behind her. She moaned, louder and louder, unable to contain herself, and she found her release. Her tightening must have encouraged him, as she felt him too release.

Breathing heavy, she collapsed beside him on the bed, satisfied and content. She gave herself a few minutes recovery, before realising that he had fallen asleep. Probably down to the lateness of the hour, the alcohol and the tranquillisers that she gave him.

She forced her tired body up, throwing on her gown. She stopped the recording, and with a gloved hand, retrieved the now used condom, tying a knot in the end, and sealing it in an evidence bag. She silently apologised, as this would be vital evidence should it ever be needed.

She, with some difficulty, pulled his underwear, trousers and shirt back on him, and left him on the bed, while she slipped under the covers, and found her slumber, satisfied that she had enough evidence if he was undercover.

It was two nights later that Steve Arnott found the money in her apartment. He had not been with her since. She noted when she awoke the morning following their activities, that all traces of Steve Arnott had gone, including his car, his clothes, his used wine glass, and even the evidence bag, which she had hidden in a bedside drawer.

As a result of the drugging, the last of Steve Arnott's recollection that night, was him pleading her to stop. After that, the tranquillisers kicked in, enough for him to forget what was said. As a result, she could be under arrest for non-consensual engagement in sexual activity. The recording she made was not mentioned, nor was it brought to court for her conviction. It was only used later on, in a voluntary interview to aid AC-12, after her stint in prison.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. **


End file.
